


At the end of the day (THE CRUSH)

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Crack, I said I tried, I try to write fluff and here we go, It's me of course there will be a bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Crush, One-sided pining, Student Victor, Student Yuuri, Victor is there for him, Yuuri gets dumped, barely noticeable, everyone is a student basically, only a bit, so is the gang, they act on their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Victor was sitting in the dorm room when it suddenly burst open, spilling Phichit, Chris, JJ and “Yuuri?” he asked as he stood up from his seat and turned to their friends as he helped guide Yuuri who is white as sheet at the moment and asked, “What happened to him?”orCollege AU where Yuuri gets dumped and Victor is there to pick up his pieces -- or will there be a need to after a confession is said?





	At the end of the day (THE CRUSH)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inu_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/gifts).



> Hey everyone~
> 
> I'm doing fine~ I'm alive and everything! And... my therapist told me that I have to do what I always do when I'm feeling bad or if I feel my depression acting up and ... I thought, a friend's birthday is coming up and that friend also needs a bit of a cheering up~ so... here I am... writing. :)
> 
> Check out the link to the song on the end notes and just know... it's Yuuri. ^_^
> 
> PLEASE GREET
> 
>  
> 
> [Inu_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE SHE'S THE BEST AND SHE DESERVES IT!!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI and I hope to see you in court! Good luck to us! AND I MISS YOUR WORK!

 

 

 

 

Victor was sitting in the dorm room when it suddenly burst open, spilling Phichit, Chris, JJ and “Yuuri?” he asked as he stood up from his seat and turned to their friends as he helped guide Yuuri who is white as sheet at the moment and asked, “What happened to him?”

 

They’ve been roommates since day 1 at the Uni. Yuuri being an engineering student, and Victor being an education student – their friends, Chris and Phichit, who stay at the next room are Education and Film student respectively with JJ being Phichit’s classmate in Film. They’ve all been friends since week 1 – and now, they’re all in their third year in college and this is the first time this happened. His roommate getting dragged back by Phichit, Chris and JJ to their room in broad daylight – sober, so call him surprised when he heard Chris sigh and say, “We just found him in the middle of the hall, unmoving and well – ” he gestured to Yuuri who has his hands over his face now and said, “like that” and shrugged.

 

“Yuuri… what happened?” Victor asked as he tried to pry Yuuri’s hands from his face and noticed that they were trembling. His heart went to his friend – and well, if anyone was asking, Yuuri had his heart since day one so… it’s probably too late now for that phrase anyway as he tried to ask again, “Yuuri? What happened?” and this time, Yuuri lifted his head a bit too look at everyone’s concerned faces before his eyes finally landed to Victor’s and said, “I’m sorry Vic – it’s just… Alex… you remember him?”

 

He bristled at that. Because not only does he _remember_ Alex from the music department – he knows _all_ about this Alex that Yuuri is talking about because half of their dorm room has that guy’s face, thanks to Yuuri and his big fat crush to _that asshole_ _™._

 

He looked at Yuuri and then back to their friends who are wearing the same expression that he is – schooled, calm and collected… _‘just in case’_ he thought as he went closer to Yuuri and sat beside him and asked, “Yes, what happened? You told me earlier you’d confess to him today right? How did it go?” he asked, although not really waiting for the answer. He could feel his heart beating loudly at his chest, as if that would stop him from hearing that _his_ Yuuri and that _asshole_ _™_ finally got – he wasn’t even able to finish his thought as he heard Yuuri say, “He turned me down”

 

A gasp and a thud.

 

That’s all they heard before everyone shouted all at once and asked, “HE TURNED DOWN WHO NOW?” and Victor would’ve been embarrassed by his outburst but it seems that he and their friends were all thinking along the same lines anyway as they took turns in assuring Yuuri that they’d inflict physical, mental and emotional pain to that _asshole_ _™_ the next time they see him and Yuuri just shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it guys… I just… maybe need a drink?” he asked, and of course, they all said yes.

 

It was half past ten – and they’ve already drunk one bottle of vodka and cheap bottles of beer, everyone is pretty much smashed as they slurred as JJ stood up and said, “Seriously though, why would anyone turn down our Yuuri? You’re nice and …” he went closer and hugged Yuuri as he added, “Soft and warm and…” he stopped again and smelled the top of Yuuri’s hair, “and you smell nice…” and he was about to kiss Yuuri’s cheeks as the Japanese continued to laugh as Victor pried him off of him with a growl and it’s Chris turned to Victor as he said, “Come on Vic! Don’t be a spoilsport! We all know you’ll get him for the rest of your gay lives! Why can’t you just give us tonight?” as they all laughed – except for Victor.

 

Because Victor Nikiforov, is not drunk yet.

 

And Victor Nikiforov, wants all of his friends out – probably in the next half a minute, because he wants to be the only one there when Yuuri’s switch turns on.

 

_Drunk Yuuri = Eros Yuuri = Seduced Victor = Happy Victor,_ his mind insisted as he thought of excuses to tell them but before he was allowed to do so, he saw Yuuri standing up with Phichit following suit as they all heard him say, “I WANT TO SING A SONG!” and turned to Phichit and added, “And you’re going to film me!” as they all heard Phichit laugh and nod along as his eyes widen when he saw what Yuuri’s doing, apparently, drunk Yuuri cannot wait for another half a minute.

 

 

_Hush, hush, hush_  
_Blush, blush, blush_  
_You are now my big fat crush_

 

He heard Yuuri start and started taking off his coat. ‘Was he wearing that coat the entire time or was it just now?’ he asked as his eyes remained transfixed to the Japanese man who continued singing.

 

  
_I'm single as I can be_  
_You're single, perfect for me_  
_I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons_  


 

And then Yuuri did a perfect split. ‘Would you look at that…’ he thought as he thought of how better to use Yuuri’s flexibility – in bed, with him and shook his head and tried to pay more attention now that Yuuri is now in a different position with both knees bent and both hands on his thighs, he gave a _booty shake, ‘and man, those hips don’t lie’_ he thought as he heard him sing.

 

 

_Why you should date me_  
_Reason number one - I'm super hot_  
_Reason number two - she's super not_  
_Reason number three - I'm all you got_  
_And all you got is someone hot_

 

 

He saw Yuuri point to himself and there’s no way he could say no to that – after all, he’s burning every day.

  
  
_Boy check my résumé_  
_You want a background check? Okay._  
_First name hot, and last name bitch_  
_Wanna get with me? Now that's the sitch_

 

And then the _smirk™_

 

 

_You think I'm trash?_  
_Hell no, I'm class and I got a big fat ass_  
_And all I gotta say is..._  
  
_Please date me because I'm single_  
_S-I-N-G-L-E, love me_  
_And hug me, and touch me_  
_And, well, fuck me_  


Air split. _‘What the fuck?’_ he thought as he fanned himself. He could barely hear the cheers coming from JJ and Chris as Phichit continued to film and laugh.

 

He tried to pay attention and agreed for most part especially when he said, _‘I got cute brows’_ because it is cute and when he said, _‘I got more personality than all your types’_ and all he could say was, _‘damn straight’_ as he smirked and thought, ‘I know I’m not’ and laughed at his own joke.

 

  
_AH!_  
  
_La, la, la love me_  
_Your love is my drug can't you see_  
_I love you why don't you love me_  
_Invisible to everybody_  
_I'm sick and tired of this shit_  
_I just want a relationship_  
_And all I gotta say is_  
  
_Please date me because I'm single_  
_S-I-N-G-L-E love me_  
_And hug me_  
_And touch me_  
_And, well, no_  


“What?” he murmured as he saw Yuuri stop and looked at the camera seriously before Yuuri’s eyes drifted a bit and this time, landed to him.

 

 

And _‘damn, there’s that smirk again’_ he thought as saw Yuuri walk slowly towards him practically crawled to his lap and sang:

 

  
_Hold up wait a minute_  
_You think I'm just a toy?_  
_Well you are just a boy_  
_And your love is a decoy_  
_I really think you need some help_  
_Cause now I'm taken by someone else_

 

 

And Yuuri pointed at him as he gulped and took a sharp intake of breath as Yuuri grinded at him as he heard Yuuri gasped a bit and falters and looked at him curiously as he gave him a raised eyebrow and then… that smirk… again.

 

  
_And I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons why I lo-ove him._  
_Reason number one - I'm super hot_  
_Reason number two – He’s also hot_  
_Reason number three – He’s also smart_

 

And he almost missed the blush coming on Yuuri’s face as he stopped and thought, _‘It’s probably just the alcohol?’_ and he also almost missed it when Yuuri ended the call as all of them cheered as Phichit promised to post it tonight and Yuuri immediately stood up from his lap and went towards Phichit to look at the video as he excused himself for a VERY cold shower.

 

 

When he came back from an unexpected bath, he was surprised to see their friends have left and turned to look at the guy lying on his bed and walked closer to it and saw Yuuri breathing evenly as he tried to wake him and said, “Yuuri… that’s my bed”

 

He saw Yuuri’s eyebrows knit together as he smiled when he heard the man grunt. He saw a bit of Yuuri’s hair falling to his face as he proceeded to wipe it off a bit and tucked it at the crook of Yuuri’s ear which earned a sigh from his sleeping roommate.

 

He was staring.

 

He knows he was staring.

 

And it took all his willpower to look away because how can anyone ever look away from Yuuri?

 

He turned to the walls instead and gasped as saw Yuuri’s bare walls – ‘It’s just... white’ he thought and walked closer to it as if in a trance. But just as he was about to reach out his hands, he heard Yuuri say, “I had them help me take every single one off – it might be a bit off-putting for my next crush”

 

And Victor’s heart broke – again – for the hundredth time as he tried to collect his emotions and school his face into nonchalance as he turned to Yuuri again and smiled despite himself and say, “Oh? I just took a bath and now you have another one? Already?” and feign a chuckle as he walked closer to his bed and started drying his hair – bowing his head so low, Yuuri wouldn’t see his tears that started pooling from his eyes.

 

The bed dipped again. And this time, he knew Yuuri was sitting beside him.

 

They sat still like that for another minute before Yuuri gave up and fell to his back on the bed and said, “Oh no.. not really… he’s been my long-term crush for a while now… I just thought it would be difficult to pursue so I looked for another one…”

 

“Do I know him?” Victor asked as he tried to even his breathing as he felt Yuuri’s hands wrap around him and Yuuri himself nuzzling at the crook of his neck and murmuring, “Yes” as if that’s going to help Victor let Yuuri go.

 

‘But you have to – eventually’ he reasoned with himself as he went through all the people he knew that he thinks might be interesting to Yuuri and he comes up short – he couldn’t think properly anyway especially when he heard Yuuri whine as if refusing to be ignored so he tried to ask instead, “What changed your mind? Why do you want to pursue him now?”

 

“Hmm? Oh… maybe it was Phichit and the rest… they were actually trying to convince me to act for a while now but… you know… I was stupidly thinking that I’m actually _in love with Alex_ ”

 

“You’re not?” he asked again instead as he felt the towel slid off of him and dropped to the floor. Yuuri nuzzled his head on Victor’s neck again and this time, he heard himself growl – again, in frustration or for something else, he doesn’t know, but he knows Yuuri is drunk and resisting his urge to just pin Yuuri down and take advantage of the man while he’s still pliant will make their already steady relationship into a non-existent one but his thoughts were cut off when he felt Yuuri’s tongue licking the side of his ears.

 

“YUURI!” he yelled as he tried to pry himself off the man who now started laughing as he hugged him tighter and rocked them both side to side as he drunkenly said, “Victor~ look at me~” and laughed as he heard himself dumbly answer, “I’m looking at you” which made the Japanese whine and say, “No~ look at me more~”

 

Victor watched as Yuuri lifted his hands and combed his hair pushing it to the back as Yuuri laughed and said, “You have such soft hair” and added, “And you have a very shiny forehead” as Victor yelped indignantly and looked away from Yuuri which made the latter growl as he said, “I said, do not take your eyes off of me!” and make Victor physically turn his head to look at him.

 

“What’s wrong with you Yuuri? This is the first time you act like this when drunk” he blurted as he turned to look at Yuuri in the eyes, full of question and begging for an answer which made Yuuri sigh and slump his head back to Victor’s shoulder as he mumbled something incoherently which made Victor grunt and say, “English please” and this time Yuuri pulled away from him and looked at him as he said, “I’m in love with you”

 

And that shut him up.

 

That shut him up good as he gaped at him.

 

Here he was, with a boy he’s loved from day 1, telling him that he loved him too and he opened his mouth and closed it again before he saw Yuuri looking nervous, waiting for an answer and all he could come up with was a frantic question of, “How long?” and he would have fallen off his bed at the shock had he been a lesser man when he saw Yuuri sigh and shrug as he said, “From the moment you entered the room when we moved in probably? I remember you wearing that tight black shirt and that faded blue jeans and a jacket strung across your hips as you introduced yourself and yeah… I pretty much got hooked then”

 

And Victor.

 

 

Victor could not be blamed for what he did next.

 

 

He jumped at Yuuri.

 

 

And peppered his face with kisses as he pulled away and said at a dumbstruck Yuuri, “I loved you since day 1 too – the boy who was already wearing his poodle printed pajamas at noon, clearly having no plans to leave the dorm, who smiled easily and offered to change beds if it would make me comfortable even when he’s already set up his things”

 

 

And they kissed.

 

 

 

And they laughed.

 

 

 

 

Because they have been so dumb.

 

 

 

So very dumb.

 

 

 

And they sure as hell going to make up for lost time.

 

 

 

Not knowing that in the next room, their friends were already drinking for the newly made couple as they all breathed, _‘finally’_ and really… they lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
> **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
